The jealousy, the realization
by Henea-Chan
Summary: horrible title. kakaxsaku. Kakashi and Sakura are sent on a mission posing as a 'couple'. Sasuke gets jealous. Sakura and Kakashi realize they love each other.. and who raped Sakura? R&R sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So, everyone see Henea making a new story? :D yay!

Naruto: now update the others!

Henea-Chan: but I don't wanna...

Sakura: On with the story!

Side note: Kakashi may seem ooc.

* * *

Sakura walked through the Konoha village, A smile upon her lips. She was off for the day, and on her day off, she decided to take a walk. She suddenly began to ponder. Where was her old sensei? She hadn't seen him in so long. She was curious of what he was doing now. She suddenly remembered the time when her and the rest of team seven -Naruto and Sasuke- had tried and reveal Kakashi's true face. They all failed miserably in their attempts.

Sakura couldn't help but smile wide at the memory, that was when everyone was still together. When team seven, was really a team. She sighed. That was gone now. Sakura's thoughts wondered back to her sensei, she was still curious of his looks under that mask. No matter how much she had grown and how long she knew she probably wouldn't see it, she still wondered. To her, He was already very attractive. Wait, what was she thinking? That's her sensei she's thinking about!

'Ex sensei at that' A voice echoed through her head. That was true. but it still seemed wrong. Although Sakura was now at the age to where she could date anyone she liked, he was still her ex sensei for Kami sake!

"I wonder what he's doing.." she asked to no one in particular. She vaguely remembered Kakashi living on the east side of Konoha, and for some reason, her feet walked her to that direction.

She continued to walk, it started sprinkling. And the worst part? She was officially, Lost. Where was Naruto when you needed him? She sighed and continued to walk. What seemed like an hour passed by and she was drastically confused of her where abouts. Where was she? Sakura walked farther, seeing a clearing and some tree's. quickly she ran underneath one, keeping from getting any more wet than she already was. the tree had kept her dry, there were many leaves.

"Phew. I'm such an idiot" She shook her head.

"Really? How come?" Kakashi popped up upside down in front of Sakura. She yelped, blushing from embarrassment.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" She said a bit surprised.

"Sakura." He hopped down, standing in front of his former student, face to face.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, eyeing the gray haired Jounin.

"I could ask you the same question" he said, smiling underneath his mask.

"I was just.. erm.. Uh.." A hand was put up. Kakashi smiled at her, Sakura blushed.

_'Stop it Haruno!' _Sakura yelled to herself in her mind.

"Sakura?" Kakashi repeated. Sakura looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Eh? What is it Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked looking up at her old sensei.

"Please, no need to call me sensei." he paused with a smile. "I was just wondering why you were so far from home."" Kakashi raised a brow as Sakura's eyes widened.

How did he know where Sakura lived and how far away from home she was? stalker much? nah, he was her old sensei, he probably just remembered or something. Sakura had thought to herself .

"Well... I wanted to take a bit of a walk." She said slowly. "But I guess I got lost. I suppose I should go home. It is getting late." Sakura looked up at the sky as the sun began to set. Then turned her head back to Kakashi.

"Would you mind if I walked you?" kakashi asked out of the blue. Sakura shrugged, not really caring whether he did or not. Inner Sakura had been cheering at the question. kakashi creased his eye, showing that he was giving a gentle smile to her.

-

As they Walked through the streets of Konoha, they stayed in silence for quite a while. It wasn't an uneasy silence, but actually quite comfortable. Sakura arrived home, waving a goodbye to her sensei. She wanted more, but knew it would be too much to ask for. It was brief, But Sakura Didn't hate it. She smiled as she entered home.

-

"Oh Sakura," Kakashi sat on her bed, watching the pink haired Konoichi sleep in peace. After calling her name she sighed sleepily, only moving her head more into the pillow. Kakashi looked at her for a brief moment before poking her side in an attempt to make her move. She did, Only Kakashi ended up on the floor.

"Oi! Who's there?!" Sakura called out as she grabbed a kunai from underneath her pillow. Kakashi tried to stand up but as he stopped, his right below her site, a kunai whipped above his head only cutting one strand of his hair in half. Kakashi could have fainted at how close he was to losing his life. He quickly stood up.

"AH HAH!" Sakura kicked him in the face. He flew across the room hitting the wall in a loud 'Thunk'. "Oi Kakashi-Sensei! You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Sakura said blankly, running to Kakashi's side. Kakashi said nothing and continued to let the swirls in his eyes spin.

-

"So why are you in my room?" Sakura asked him as she let her chakra run through his face, healing him.

"Tsunade wanted us for a mission. By the way." He paused for a brief second. "We're late" he chuckled nervously.

"Wha! Kakashi!" She smacked his head.

"Oww.." he rubbed the bruise. Sakura quickly finished up, no longer taking her time, secretly trying to keep him there longer.

"C'mon!" she said grabbing Kakashi and rushing out the door.

-

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura ran the office, panting. Tsunade looked at her Student.

"Sakura.. you're becoming like that old sensei of yours" Tsunade told her in a warning tone.

"Why Hokage-Sama, How kind of you to remember me" Kakashi strolled in, Hands in his pocket.

"Hatake. Haruno. you two have a mission." She said, sitting back in a relaxed position.

"And what does this mission entail?" Sakura asked, eying her teacher with curiosity.

"You two will pose as a couple on vacation in the rock village. There you will keep a close eye out for the Akatsuki. It's been heard that they've got a hideout somewhere over there. Also there's been a robbery of a prince nearby there. check that out as well. furthermore, keep an eye out for Uchiha Sasuke. If his brothers there, He's there. If he approaches you, forget him. if he starts a fight, either bring him back unconscious. or, kill him." Sakura showed no emotions at the mention of his name, Kakashi noticed. Tsunade continued

"Any questions? No? Good. You two will leave tomorrow morning. As of now, you two are a couple. Fiance's if you wish. Don't ask why, You two were the only ones available. Also, You may want to die your hair. You are dismissed" Tsunade waved them out. The two bowed and exited the room.

"Oi, So we're a couple now?" asked Sakura, she wanted to blush, but kept herself under control.

"Seems that way" Kakashi said blankly as he walked.

'_Kakashi doesn't seem like he's too happy about it... I should stop hoping_' Thought Sakura, Her aura suddenly turning gloomy. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi!" Sakura forced a smile and waved goodbye as she headed home to her empty apartment.

-

She ran herself a bath and climbed in. She lowered herself farther into the bathtub. only revealing her head and neck. She should just give up. There was no hope for her finding a man. She was over Sasuke, and she had a thing for Neji awhile back, but that had quickly passed. Every guy she dated, she was never really interested in. All they wanted was sex and something to look at.

Sakura couldn't help but begin to think about her tragic experience only two weeks ago. That's when the most important thing to her had become lost. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, but she quickly shook her head.

"No more... I will not let anyone else into my heart... I will not get hurt again." she whispered silently to herself as she laid in the bathtub.

-

Hatake, Kakashi laid on his couch, his arm resting above his head. what was he going to do? How did he get into this? Why was she so damn different? He tried his hardest to stay away from the pink haired beauty, but that only made the feeling stronger. He sighed. He never had a chance. He was thirty and she was About nineteen. She would never want him. But he could at least try and enjoy their time together, as a 'couple'. although he wishes it was so much more...

_'I should stop hoping...' _He thought to himself before he drifted off into his sleep.

-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WAKE YOUR ASS UP! I WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE US LATE!" A loud banging on his door and a scream caused Kakashi to fall off his couch and slam his head into a coffee table.

"I don't know why I even bought this thing.." He muttered to himself, pushing the table out of his way as he stood. He listened to the continuous banging and yelling at his door. He opened the door to see an angry Konoichi looking at him.

"Already trying to run your husband away?" Asked Kakashi with somewhat of a grin on his face, although you couldn't tell. Sakura's face went from angry, to shock, to mad again.

"Watch it _Old Man_." she said dangerously.

"Pinky" Kakashi replied, Amusement danced in his only showing eye.

"Freak!" Sakura jumped.

"Freak? How's that?" asked Kakashi with a raised brow.

"Your hair. it defies gravity. That makes you a freak." she said crossing her arms.

"And you're not? That pink hair is worse than my _Amazing_ hair." Kakashi added.

"At least mine's manageable!" Sakura flicked his hair.

"Yes, But mine isn't obvious" he poked her forehead.

"At least mine doesn't look like it was struck by lightening." Sakura muttered to herself.

"What was that _pumpkin_?" Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh nothing, _Sweetie_" Oh this would be an interesting mission...

'_Interesting indeed_' a shadow watching them thought from a tree, hiding their chakra.

-

"come in Sakura-_Chan_, I was just getting ready before you came." Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cha Right Kakashi-_Kun_." an amusing smile played upon her lips as she watched Kakshi grab things from his room.

"Be right back!" Kakashi said as he entered his, closing the door. Sakura looked around. Taking in the air. His house smelled like him. It was intoxicating. She sat down on his couch, taking it all in. she grabbed the pillow nearby, and hugged it. His smell radiated off it, she knew he had slept on the couch last night.

"Stop it Haruno" she scolded herself, setting the pillow aside.

"Stop what?" Asked Kakashi walking into the room, eying Sakura with curiosity. Sakura's cheeks changed several different shades, all so quickly.

"Nothing!" Sakura Practically squeaked, (sp?) Kakashi eyed her, but dismissed the curiosity.

"My stuff is packed. Now... Sakura" Kakashi eyed her devilishly. Sakura raised a brow. Kakashi slowly pulled out hair dye.

"Oh no! No no no! Kakashi! Get away! Stop looking at me like that! I will bite you! Awayyy!" Sakura yelled walking backwards as Kakashi came toward her.

"Oh come on, _My love_" He said sweetly.

"I'm not afraid to kill your children!" she yelled, her foot read to kick him where it hurts.

"oh Sakura! Stop acting like a child! Tsunade said to dye your hair!" Kakashi told her in an attempt for her to give in.

"She said I _**may**_ want to! not that I had to!" Sakura protested. Kakashi walked up to Sakura as she was backed up against a wall. His hand cupped her chin, causing her eyes to widen. He smiled.

"Please Sakura?" He asked sweetly. Giving her a look that made her want to hug him. She blushed.

"I.. uh.. K-Kakashi.." She stuttered. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"Please?" He asked gently, Sakura looked at him.

-

Sakura hung her head low, she was ashamed. She was fooled by a 30 year old man. He had tricked her with his charm. Her hair was now a dark blue color, instead of her bright pink.

"Oh Sakura" Kakashi poked her new colored hair. she looked up, glaring.

"What." She muttered.

"We should probably get ready to leave" He said, she could see the smile on his lips.

Sakura thought for a moment. Then she stood up. She smiled ever so innocently to her former teacher. Then she slammed a book into his head.

-

Cold water splashed against Kakshi's face, causing him to shoot up. "Wha?!" He looked up to the dark blue haired girl in front of him. he raised a brow as she grinned. Kakashi immediately touched his face. His mask was still there, and seemed untouched.

"Sakura? What are you grinning at?" Kakashi looked at his surrounding. He was in his living room. And the only other person there other than him was Sakura.

"Oh nothing... By the way Kakashi-Kun.. Your hair looks very nice" She smiled. "So cute Kaka-Kun" She winked. Kakashi's eyes widened, he dashed to the bathroom.

"Oh... My... God.." Kakashi would yell but he was too shocked. his hair was such a bright red, along with all the colorful bows in his hair as well. Sakura would pay. He turned to see Sakura herself at the bathroom door giggling. Kakashi had an evil smile on his lips only Sakura couldn't tell. She cocked her head to the side. Then her eyes widened. She ran for the front door.

She was almost out the door when Kakashi grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "Not so fast my dear cherry blossom" He whispered into her ear. She blushed a deep red. she was dragged back into the house and thrown onto the floor, the front door still opened. Kakashi had her pinned to the ground, grinning in victory. It was such an intimate position...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto walked up to the door, his eyes widening. "Oh, kakashi sensei is that you? who's tha.. oh you're busy.. wait.. is that.. SAKURA-CHAN?!!?! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto tackled his former teacher to the ground. "When I said get a love life i didn't mean rape Sakura!" Naruto yelled smacking the man in the head.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto tackled his friend. he rubbed his cheek against hers as he cried. "Oh Sakura-Chan I was so worried!" He cried

"Naruto Get off!" Sakura pushed him to the ground. "we were just messing around. It's not like that!" Sakura Bonked his head with her fist.

"Oww... Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto muttered. Kakashi stood.

"So what was it you wanted Naruto?" Asked Kakashi. Naruto looked up at him.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Your hair." Naruto looked at him. Then turned. "SAKURA-CHAN! Your hair." He said blanklu. Kakashi and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oi, well I wanted to say good luck with your mission but I couldn't find you. So I decided to wish Kakashi-Sensei good luck" Naruto paused a second. "And I needed some money" he blushed while scratching his head and giving a cheesy smile.

"No and.. Hey we need to get going Kakashi!" Sakura said in realization.

"No problem Sakura- dear" Kakashi smiled and winked, Naruto had a frightening look on his face. He was going to faint if he didn't leave soon.

"Well see ya Naruto-Kun!" said Sakura as all three shinobi began walking out.

"See ya Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved, completely forgetting what just happened.

The thing on his mind?

'_Ramen ramen ramen!' _

_-_

"Oi, So Kakashi-_kunn_ shall we go?" Asked Sakura giggling.

"Of course my beloved" And somehow, when Kakashi had said that, it didn't seem like a joke. But Sakura smiled, none the less.

-

The Shadow in the tree quietly watched the 'couple' as they walked away

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun? When can we leave?! I'm tired!" A female voice whined.

"We're leaving now. Head back to sound. **Now.**" The deep voice commanded.

"Hai. Leader-Sama" A couple others said and took off home.

* * *

AN//: Ne ne? Pretty sucky eh? I just wanted to get the first chapter done! Took me awhile to get this up. Please read and review and tell me what you think. I'm now gonna wait till I see how many comments I get before I start updating. It just seems appropriate. Sorta.

Thank you! Please excuse the errors in this story, and the horrible vocabulary. Ehh..

-Henea-Chan Out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own! And I forgot to mention,

I Dedicate this story to Erie-Chan! On with the story, Btw, characters may seem ooc.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As Kakashi and Sakura walked through a forest packed full of tree's and bushes, Sakura Thought about something. What would happen after this mission? Would things change? Will her and Kakashi still talk? Would something bloom between them? Sakura inwardly shook her head. What was she thinking? That would never happen, Kakashi obviously didn't find an interest in her. Kakashi had suddenly stopped.

"Ne Kakashi?" Sakura looked at her former sensei and temporary Finace, puzzled.

"Sakura! I need to take a quick bath" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, his eye creased. Sakura eyed him, then grinned.

"That hair dye isn't coming out any time soon Kakashi-Kun" Sakura said happily as she grinned wide at him. Kakashi frowned, then hung his head. He looked up slightly, running a hand through his red hair.

"Oh you'll live! But you may want to take those bows out" Sakura giggled. Kakashi grabbed what bows e found and stuck them on Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped.

Rustling in the bushes began, Sakura's heart stopped for an instant. She could hear the foot steps. That dark chuckle.

**-Flashback-**

_The rustling bushes, the hair that stuck to her face. It was a bit colder than usual. Sakura felt a churn in her stomach. She had a bad feeling.. She walked a bit faster, she had taken a short cut through the forest. Maybe it was a bad idea, But she had just gotten off work and wanted to get home. She heard a dark chuckle. She stopped._

"_Who's there?" she called out_, _looking around. The chuckle was heard again. The bushes rustling continued, only the sound got louder. Suddenly string wrapped around her hands and feet. "What the-?" Sakura flinched. The strings tightened. She winced. It was absorbing her Chakra slowly. And painfully._

"_What's wrong my cherry blossom?" A figure walked out into the clearing. It was dark, Sakura couldn't see who he was. Or feel it, his chakra was hidden. All she knew was that he was trouble. And she needed out._

"_Who are you." Sakura growled, her teeth closed tight. The pain was getting worse._

"_Oh Sakura, You have grown" The figure touched her chin with his finger. Sakura tore her head away, glaring._

"_Who are you. What do you want" The pain was heard in her voice. She winced. She had to take it in. She had to get out. Her chakra was slowly disappearing and she was slowly losing it._

"_My dear blossom, it's quite obvious what I want" The figure drew closer to her ear. He drew a kunai, taking it against her skin, caressing her flawless flesh. "I want.." She could hear the grin growing on his face. "You." He stabbed the kunai into her arm, ripping it down. She screamed._

**-End flashback-**

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura threw the kunai to a bush. The rustling stopped, she had hit a squirrel. Sakura bent down, knee's on the ground, her breathing was shaking. Her heart was racing. Kakashi knelt down next to her.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said concerned. In disbelief. The memory... It seemed as if it was really happening. As if it was replaying itself in reality.

"Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?" Kakashi asked his former student, He looked at her, his face inches away form hers. His eyes held concern and curiosity.

"..ah.." Sakura blinked, staring at the ground. She debated whether or not she should tell him. She decided against it. Kakashi May send her back. She had to do her job. Her mission. She couldn't let what happened to her affect her job. It hurt too much to tell anyone. Even her best friend. Even Tsunade. She looked up at him, she forced a small smile.

"Sorry Kakashi" She scratched her cheek with her finger. "Just kinda spazzed for a second" She forced a nervous laugh. Kakashi eyed her.

"Sakura.. Are you sure?" He asked slowly. Sakura paused. She smiled.

"Of course!" She said, trying to stand. Kakashi helped her up.

"Sakura." Kakashi grabbed her shoulders firmly. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sakura, if you ever need anything, tell me." But Sakura didn't hear that.

**-Flashhh-**

_She had screamed. Screamed from the pain. Screamed for help. Everything she had seemed to be dissolving form her mind. She was slowly getting tired. She was slowly losing hope. But she did know, she was scared. She knew she wanted out. She hadn't felt so scared, so vulnerable, in so long. She hadn't let out those tears, not for years. The pain was too much._

_The figure grabbed her shoulders hard. "Sakura." He said darkly, his hands slowly moving down her arms. "Everyone hates you, did you know that? That you're useless? Weak. That you're nothing but a puppet being used? No one loves you. They all hate you. Want you dead. Even your best friend Yamanaka." The figure growled. "But you know, I'm always here" His hands grabbed her breasts. Sakura could feel the tears falling down her cheek, hitting whatever was closest. She couldn't feel her arms. She couldn't feel her body, she couldn't feel anything but the pain. When he touched her, it pained her._

_His lips crushed down on hers, she whimpered. His hands gripped tighter. She let out a cry. His tongue dove into her mouth, exploring it with his own. Sakura cried. She hadn't cried in so long, She didn't know what to do. The figure bit her lip, causing it to bleed, she let out another cry. His hands moved down to her waist, grabbing the ends of her shirt and ripped it upward, swiftly pulling it above Sakura's head. His lips left her's for a brief moment._

"_Please, Sto-" her sobs were cut off by another crash of his lips. Bruising them more and more. She let out another loud cry._

**-end-**

Sakura felt tears swell up in her eyes, threatening to let go. She slammed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath. She inhaled. She exhaled. She opened her eyes and smiled wide. Only the smile was a tad fake.

"Sorry Kakashi, let's get going ne?" She said slowly. Kakashi couldn't help but be worried, He cared about her. He wanted to be able to take all her fears, all her pain, and make it disappear. He wanted to hold her tight in his arms. But he knew, that she didn't feel the same. He inwardly sighed. She right. They needed to get going. He would bug her about what was going on leter, but for now, they were off.

"Hey look a penguin." Sakura blinked.

"A penguin?" Kakashi turned to see what Sakura was looking at. It was a bush.

"Um, Sakura, that's not a penguin. It's a bush" he said slowly.

"But it looks like a penguin." she said as she glanced at her former sensei for a brief second.

"It look's more like a teddy bear" He cocked his head to the side.

"Nooo... Penguin." Sakura argued.

"You don't the difference between a penguin and a kitten" Kakashi said, looking over at the konoichi,

"Oi! What's _that_ suppose to mean!?" Sakua jumped up infront of him.

"Oh nothing, _sweet heart"_ He smiled.

"Oh but _pumpkin_, I think it'd be nice if you told me" she batted her eyelashes.

"Who said I was nice?" Kakashi raised a brow. He grinned.

He kissed her nose and disappeared. Sakura blinked, blushing hard. She looked around.

"KAKASHI! Get back here! I'm not playing!" Sakura yelled, smiling a bit.

"Oh but Sakura-Chan, it's so much fun" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind. She couldn't help but blush. She felt safe in his arms. She wished it was more than just a mission. But sadly, this was the best she was gonna get. She sighed in defeat.

"Oi.. Come on Kakashi, let's get going" Sakura said softly, Kakashi to peek around her, trying to se her face. From the atmosphere surrounding her, she seemed content. He tightened his arms, setting his head in the crook of her neck. He messed with her hair with his nose, she chuckled softly. Kakashi grinned, letting go. He ruffled her hair as he walked in front of her. He smiled.

"Alright. Let's go" he said, Sakura smiled and nodded. They walked off toward the direction of the Rock village. Was it really just a mission? Because it seemed like something so much more.

__

"Sasuke-Kun!" The female voice from earlier was hear yet again. The raven haired boy winced at the high pitch tone in her voice.

"Geez Karin, when will you learn to shut up?" Seigetsu commented as he sat in what seemed like an office. Karin glared at Seigetsu from behind her glasses.

"When will you learn to die?!" she tackled him

"Ah! Get this Heshe monster off me!" Seigetsu yelled.

"HESHE?!!?" She screamed. Her face a tomato red. She grabbed a chair and slammed it against his head.

"Son of a BITCHHHHH!" He fell. Jugo snorted. Sasuke glared.

'_Idiots' _He thought to himself.

"Stop." Sasuke said in a normal tone, and even though the three were louder, all noise ceased.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun you're so powerful!" Her eyes shaped into hearts as she stared at the young Uchiha.

Seigetsu poked the stiff girl's rib. She drooled.

"It's amazing how an idiot's mind works" Seigetsu stared at her in a amazement. Karin turned, glaring.

"What was that?" she growled. Seigetsu laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing" He waved his hand. Karin made what seemed like an 'mhmm' but sounded more like a grunt. When she turned back to Sasuke, Seigetsu motioned to Jugo, Scratching his armpit.

"Oo oo ah ah" He snickered. Jugo laughed out loud.

"You ass!" Karin grabbed him by his neck.

"Both of you. Shut your traps" Sasuke growled. Obviously getting irritated.

"Of course Sasuke-Kun" Karin put her hands together, batting her eyelashes.

"I swear she's bipolar. Crazy bitch" Seigetsu muttered. She turned instantly glaring. Seigetsu fell. Jugo chuckled. Sasuke sighed irritably.

"Now." he began, "It seems Akatsuki is going to be in Rock. Along with two Shinobi. Hatake Kakashi, And Haruno Sakura. I want you three watching them. And when tey are seperated, Get me Haruno Sakura. You have one hour to prepare" Sasuke said with absolutely no emotion. Karin began to speak.

"But Orochimaru-Sama would give us a day to prepare." She objected.

"Orochimaru's dead. We play by my rules. Dismissed" Sasuke motioned them out.

"Hai." The said, bowing. They left out in a line. Once the door closed, Sasuke sat back in his chair. Smirking.

"Well my cherry blossom, it's been awhile. I'll be seeing you soon"

__

"ARG Kakashi! Come onnn! I'm starving!" Sakura whined as they walked. Kakshi had a smile on his face, although you couldn't really tell.

"Patience is a virtue Sakura-Chan" He said. Sakura glared.

"Patience my ass! I'm hungry! Feed me!" She argued, stopping in her tracks. Kakshi walked a bit farther the turned around.

"Sakura, you're acting like a child again." He pointed out.

"Kakashi, you're acting old again." she crossed her arms. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Would you like it if we stopped and ate something at a nice sushi bar? Good fish and tea?" he said, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Sakura's eyes glimmered as she heard his words.

"Oh yes Kakashi! Yes!" she jumped happily.

"Well" his eye creased as he smiled. "Too bad."

Sakura fell anime style.

"I knew it was too good to be true" she fell. Kakashi chuckled.

"Come on now Sakura" he smiled, grabbing her hand. She slapped his and gripped his leg.

"I want food" she said demandingly. Kakashi raised a brow, he moved his feet a little, trying to shake her off. She gripped tighter.

"Foooood!" she whined. Kakashi sighed in defeat. But he couldn't help but think how adorable she was when she acted like this.

"Alright Sakura-Chan, I'll buy you some food once we enter the village" he said. Sakura stood up quickly, her hands clamped together.

"Really?!?!" She asked happily. Kakashi nodded. She jumped in glee. Kakashi, turned seeing the gates of Rock, his eyes widened. Sakura looked at him.

"Kakashi?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Akatsuki"

* * *

AN//: ehh? Chapter two end. How was it? Pretty bad? I had some trouble, I couldn't really think of much. Hope you guy's enjoy. Do review please. I want atleast ten reviews. If not, then I don't wanna update. Not unless the reviews re super amazing! I'm being mean and asking for too much but, eh... sorry. D:

Thanks.

-Henea-Chan


End file.
